The Power Of Friendship
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: Starting the first day of basic training, Johnny Rico realizes that he can begin a new with Dizzy Flores. As things continue, they florish in their relationship as they and their team mate become a new trio. Alternate reality of movie from basic training and forward. Pairing Johnny/Dizzy, Carmen/Zander
1. Prologue Training Lessons and Friendship

**New Relationships And Bonds**

 **Characters: Johny Rico, Dizzy Flores, Ace Levy, Carmen Ibanez, Jean Razcjack**

 **Timeline: Just Before the Bugs bombed Bueno Aires**

 **Sypnopsis: Starting basic Training Johnny Rico finds himself being able to enjoy being around his new team and his old team mate as his bonds with her start growing he sees that he's got a second chance now at happiness. But can he keep the happiness in his life and not let his old life tear him down.**

 **Warnings: In this story it's going to be a what if Dizzy and the Lieutenant survived the attack that killed them both. As he moves on with his life with Dizzy at his side as he rebuilds his life and begins to heal with Dizzy and Ace always with him after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to to author and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 1: Truths And Basic Training**

As we were standing in line I suddenly heard another voice then, as I heard a familiar voice, the voice of my best friend, Dizzy Flores, 'Dizz, no, what are you doing here, if I'm going into battle soon enough I don't want you getting killed.' I thought with a sigh then, knowing why she'd done yet it then. She'd been in love with me since we were 14, before Carmen Ibanez came into the picture at the time now.

But Dizz, my other best friend Carl Jenkins and I had been a trio since we were 10 years old. And in truth, now, though I joined up to get out on my own, I was a little homesick, I was cut off from my parents. As they disapproved of my decision to my term of service, I couldn't call them now, but if Dizz arrived. I knew we had to clear the air as I watched her face off against our drill instructor before he put her down.

Later that night during dinner, I was listening to the griping between my bunk mates, there were ten of us. And of our twenty person squadron, we were broken into two groups and composed to two sets of barracks. And mine contained three girls, me and six guys, thinking it over I heard from the guy that got his arm broken. "You know I'd like to kill that sergeant Zimm." I heard followed by a slight smile in the redhead.

As she was standing behind him then as she answered him. "Whoa, improper attitude, they kick you out for talking like that." she said and I heard from the guy next to her. "There you go down wash out lane." he said, before I saw the smart ass that brought up his getting chosen as squad leader. "Yeah either you got what it takes or you don't" he said as he cut in line as the guy next to me said it sharply at that.

"Hey there is a line here." he said as the girl in front of me finished that. "Hey wait your turn, Ace." she said as she pushed him slightly and he smirked. "At ease little soldier, it's all the same market." he said and that did it as I said it firmly. "Get in line like everyone else, pal." I told him and he dropped the ladle as the duo stood next to me to get ready to back me up as I stood there as I squared off with him.

I knew Zimm was ready to head off trouble as I stood there, before the guy chuckled. "You got some guts for a rich kid, I guess you and me can be buddies, what do you say?" he asked and the duo smiled at me as I said it. " I'm honored." I said and he did the ladle on the strawberry pudding for me as he said it. "Sure you are, everyone should have a friend like me." he said before the leader of the group said it then.

"Alright back of the line Ace, back, back, back." he said pushing him behind us as I finished up as he said it in a joking manner to me at that. "What a jerk." he said, before the guy behind me answered that. "Tough guy, whoo, guys head off the altercations, it's our first night here, get it under control, would you please." he said and I nodded in agreement as I headed for a table, as Dizz moved to me.

"Hey Rico want to sit together?" she asked and I hid a smile, as I saw she was intending on using our old player touch. As she, instead of by name, went by my surname as team mates, and she was my quarterback as I answered her. "No thanks Dizz." I said as I sat down and she leaned on the table. "What's your malfunction, Rico?" she asked and I felt my anger growing as I answered her.

"You are." I told her and she looked at me in shock. "I joined up to get out on my own, and you had to tag along, you trying to get yourself killed. Look we're not those kids anymore, like you said we may never see each other again. But it's not just that Dizz, you think I want to lose a member of the team, because you got reckless. The class was scattered all over the federation, but you coming after me now."

"What's that tell me exactly, but that like that guy, you're trying to move in on me, with her out of the way right now?" I said and she looked at me in disbelief. "You think I joined the mobile infantry because of you?!" she said and I answered her to confirm that. "You saying you didn't?" I said and she left at that, before Ace sat down. "Hey" He said and I nodded as I said it, before the redhead said it to me then.

"Rico, you better discuss this tomorrow, but you both need a chance to cool down and frankly it's the first night here. Fresh start, we got a long way to go right now." she said as I looked at Dizz, but she ignored me for the rest of the night. After the heated argument the night before, I decided to get the truth from my old team mate then.

And into why Dizz had followed me to the training academy I was at, and I knew it had to be one of two things: she decided to tag along or she just joined up because she wanted to be with me. But either way I had to know for sure, because she was my best friend in middle school and with us together we had to fix our bonds. 'One chance, one chance to fix it now.' I thought as I decided to take that chance right then.

As I got breakfast, I looked at her gently and touched her arm. "Dizz, we have to talk, you want to sit together." I asked and she looked up at me. "Sure Rico." she said and I hid a smile at that. As we sat down and I looked at her. "Alright why you choose this training center exactly?" I asked and she sighed and told me the truth. "I didn't come after you to tag along or joined because I wanted to be with you again like that."

"It's not what you're thinking Johnny, you remember what we were like as kids, before she came into the picture, us two against the whole world and Galaxy. Listen to me, back then it was you didn't concentrate, you lost us a point. But you lose concentration now, it's going to get you hurt or killed and us killed with you. Like you don't want to lose me, I feel the same about you, Johnny, one chance to fix things between us."

"We don't get many second chance and they don't come very often, but don't make the same mistake you did after Carmen came into the picture. That's why I came after you, to help you focus, give us this chance and seven months together, no distractions. Just us being at the same college together, or training unit, and we become our preteen selves once again, just give us this chance at fixing our friendship."

"And it's back to the way it used to be, us acting as team mates now, us as team mates, we use our old jump ball skills if we're both put on the same color team and we work as one. There's twenty in our squadron. It's college jump ball, though we're in the military now, but ten on one side of the squad, ten on the other and we met five of our new squad mates now." she said and I nodded as I smiled as I answered her.

"Yeah alright us back to the way it used to be. Though don't start smacking me in the head again, will you." I said and she chuckled and nodded, before we both looked sideways to see our drill instructor looking at us in amusement. "If he read our records, I think he knows we've been friends since middle school and with that. Best to put the next few months of basic to use now." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah probably, but what life lessons we learn from this is the key, we just started our lives as adults, so depending on what happens now at least. We just make the best of our being a duo again." she said and we looked at our bunk mates who were looking back at us. "I think they know we needed some privacy to talk, before they joined us now, if the girls, Ace and Kitten decided to wait." I said and she nodded to that.

"Hey guys mind if we join you?" I heard and turned to see Ace Levy and Kitten Smith standing there and we shook our heads. As they sat down I got us started as I looked at him. "Alright care to tell me why you were trying to start a fight with me when I told you to get back in line last night?" I asked and he chuckled. "That's to size up my new team mates man. At the moment with us just getting to know each other now."

"I think the next few months are going to get interesting." He said and I nodded, as I said it. "So what's the deal, you guys are acting like you know each other?" Ace asked and we smiled. "We have known each other a long time Ace. We grew up in Buenos Aires, same high school, and we're both jump ball players, she and I have been friends for seven years now." I told him and he nodded to that explanation.

"So what are the others names exactly, I got yours, but I didn't get the quintet yet?" I asked and he smiled. "I'm Kitten Smith, as for the the quartet, that's Peter Shujumi, Derek Breckimridge, Jean Djana'D and Kat Mendez. Dean Taylor and Rick Welsch are the last two, but they're hanging around Walden and his squad right now, I think they all went to the same high school together." Kitten explained and I nodded to him at that.

"Look, with the eight of us who are connecting, you think we should look out for the girls, where the upper classman are concerned?" I suggested and they both nodded. "Yeah I do, that guy Rothman over there is a real jerk." Kitten said and I nodded as she leaned against me and I smiled. "We start going down that route, we're going to have to act as if we're on the edge of getting together Johnny." she said and I nodded to her.

"Us like we used to be, anyone ever touches you like that is getting taken apart." I said and she nodded. "I wasn't expecting him to let us relax last night during dinner, but why is Sergeant Zimm always hanging around the mess hall when we're getting ready to eat exactly?" Ace asked and I chuckled. "With us as his latest recruits it's he's got to balance out the issue of being parent and being a drill instructor with us at the moment."

"As if that's not enough, what happened yesterday regarding trial sparring was, if I'm right about this, is this was a common occurrence when on the first day of training. The stupid fools getting too cocky are the ones that get laid out first and he's right. The pain is in our minds, but that was his first lesson to us, but the key is if we just stop feeling it, we can start using it." I told him and he nodded to that explanation in shock.

"Where did you get that lesson from exactly and who told you this?" Kitten asked and I smiled. "My history teacher, he was tough guy, but I understand him a little too well, if he was in the military he'd had done the same. But we get too cocky and it's going to put us out and secondly if we want our pride back we better be willing to work for it now." I said and in answer to that I heard Zimm walk up to me then as he said it gently.

"Nicely done Rico, you have the mind of a career soldier in the infantry, in fact you got the intention correct now, yesterday's escapade in the arena was exactly that. I was trying to rid you of your pride and cockiness before one of you makes a mistake in training. As to that, you're certainly doing well in acting as a new recruit, you're right regarding about the lesson in pain to, as to how, as soldiers we're trained to kill."

"But though we fight the bugs, we fight against our human counterparts and we deal with a lot of pain while doing it, as to that, though we're soldiers we're still human, we suffer than pain of a loss we let it drive us. If you just stop feeling it, you can start using it now. Loss of your family is grief, grief is emotional pain, let the pain drive you and you become a more effective soldier, we're career soldiers, but war takes your innocence out if you. But you suffer something prior to that it changes you completely."

"So to prepare for that one day, you have to toughen yourself up now. But though you're a soldier, and a new recruit, and though you have families, your family, as of now is your squadron, your team, alright." he said and we nodded to that remark. "As a team we're family, we win as a team, we lose as a team. We need each other to survive." Dizzy said and he nodded. "That's it exactly Flores, to survive now you depend on each other."

"Work as one, build the bonds and above all take care of each other. Here's the other lesson, you let your cockiness take hold and it'll do more damage than it has already. Though I believe you already know what I mean by that, but remember, you make a mistake and lose concentration before it cost you points. You lose it now and it can and will kill you, so focus." he said and we both nodded as I answered him.

"I take it that's the reason my history teacher was so tough on us at the time. Because he has the look of a killing machine, was he a soldier?" I asked and he chuckled. "Yes, and with that, you're certainly proving yourself to be a viable soldier. Just exercise caution when in the training arena and two. Where our female counterparts are concerned we watch their backs." he said and the guys and I all nodded to that.

As he left us I looked at her gently. "I think he just rid you of your pride, we won the championship game. But we let our successes go to our heads it's going to do more damage than it has already here. So just stay close Dizz." I said and she nodded as our girl room mates moved to us then. "I take it you're close, huh, if you said that just now?" Katrina, 'Kat' Mandez asked and we both nodded as u said it for both of us.

"Yeah we've been friends for seven years, but my girlfriend drove a slight rift into our bond, she's at Fleet, my best friend Carl Jenkins is in games in theory and we chose M.I., but us back together. So just expect me to get overly protective of her and you, girls at the moment with us being their latest recruits. We gained the first two lessons and we got a long way to go, but company P, they're a bunch of jar heads as to why."

"Because with guys like this punk, I'm not taking chances, if we're about to become friends and the eight of us are all localized to the same bunk." I told her and she nodded as we looked at the rest of our squadron and saw Robin Hailey, Andrea Vasquez and Amy Randle in conversation with the rest of our twenty person squadron. "Six girls, fourteen boys, hey Walden, we need to talk." I called out and the other boy walked up to us.

"What's up Rico?" he asked and I explained that. "Are the trio in your bunk?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah why exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "I've been watching the upper classman, a guy by the name of Rothman is likely to see the girls as easy prey. My portion of our squadron decided we're protecting the girls here, if he does try, so I recommend you and your bunk mates do the same."

"We both have ten members, both sides of our squadron here, mine has three, yours has three so with that we, us guy members, make sure the girls are protected now from that punk and his friends for the next two months. Just until we get enough training under our belts and we just act as their sparring partners after that." I said and he nodded as he smiled at my idea as he looked at the other three girls then.

"Yeah good idea, alright, I'll tell Bennett, Valdez, Kimball and Carpenter that and we do the same. And just why are you guys crowded together like this exactly?" he asked and we smiled. "With us being bunk mates, best to make friends and start acting like a team, if we were still in high school. The eight of us are our jump ball team now. Though Dean Taylor and Rick Welsch are with you." I said and he nodded as he moved to his table.

"With us beginning to build our bonds as a company squad, we can get comfortable with each other, but guys like that bonehead, the five of us are protecting you girls for now. But the eight of us need to build our bonds, since we're all bunked in the same barracks. One other thing, never mind the surname, just call me Johnny, okay." I said and they nodded smiling. "I'm Kat, this is Jean." she said and I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright, Ace, Kitten, Jean, Kat, Derek Breckimridge, and Peter Shujumi, alright that's all of us. And here's a question for you, anyone expecting us to react like that last night, when just meeting for a first shot?" I asked and they chuckled. "Our remarks to each other were acting normal, I mean I lose my temper, you have to correct me and then it starts going to a slight stand off before, before you guys start going at it."

"It felt normal, like we were team mates and not new recruits, though we keep this up its turning into a riot now ." Ace said and I nodded to that though just as I was answering I heard a thunk, followed by a crash as I heard our drill instructor call out then with an amused tone in his voice. "I think you spoke too soon, Ace." Djana'D said as we started laughing as we looked at our bunk mates who were wrestling then.

"Alright whoever started it, better cool it Breckinridge, Shujumi!" I heard and started laughing at that. "For gods sakes, Derek you're still recovering from tangling with a skilled soldier. You keep that up your arm's never going to heal, cool it already." I called out to him gently. "What the heck is going on over there guys?" Dizz called out and he chuckled. "After last nights little wrestling match, he started up again Flores."

"And sure thing Rico and don't start Shujumi this is neither the time nor place for this right now." He called back as our company started laughing at that. "No kidding and you're right, this is neither the time nor place for this right now, you want to drain that energy wait till we get on the obstacle course, but not in the mess hall, alright." I called back and she finished my sentence as we tried to keep from laughing.

"Whoever started it, better knock it off you two, and watch it or you're going knock the table over next. Aside from that the boss is going to give it to you, if you keep this up, now cool it already guys." Dizzy called out and the girls started laughing at that as I heard Zimm call out and I heard an amused tone at our new title for him as he said it. "Alright knock it off you guys, pull it back together now. And you two: Rico, Flores, thank you for the help!" Zimm called out and we all nodded to the orders then.

"I don't think he was expecting a slight riot going on in the mess hall this morning if he's letting us relax, before we start basic training here." I said and the corporeal answered that question. "No we weren't Rico, and with that, you guys better get it together, or someone's going to wind up in the line of fire, now stop screwing around will you boys, that's enough of that." he said as he and Zimm looked at me with amused smiles.

"Be right back." I said and the quintet nodded as I walked over to them. "I take it you're used to this Sirs, on the first day of training?" I asked and they nodded. "Yes and with that its nice to know we have someone in the latest company taking charge, but how is it you and Flores know what to do regarding this?" the corporeal asked and I smiled. "We were the leaders of our jump ball team Sir, I was captain of the B.A. tiger team."

"She was quarterback and together we managed to get our team mates back under control back then. Though in this case, I think it turned into a college version of it, with us just meeting the sextet now. Though that's the case and its going to result in a circus on the course. Breckimridge got too cocky and he winds up breaking a bone, these guys need to get their impulsiveness under control now." I said and they nodded, amused.

"If we were back two centuries, it would be like being in college hockey or football teams to the point that the ones that are used to doing one position get aggravated at being moved to another. Or someone who used to be captain is now undergoing a period of determination and I think that's what you got now. Which is why we're taking charge now, before someone tries something stupid out there." I said and Zim nodded to me.

"Good wording for it and you're right, at this earliest stage and like I said yesterday, I'm officially your guardian and mentor, but making sure you kids don't try anything too reckless or crazy is what concerns me when you're just starting out. As if that's not enough we know what you used to do as you were players in high school, but if you two lead the team together, I'll arrange you and Flores being on the same color team."

"But I want to see you working together, but with twenty in your squadron it's two teams and ten each on both, so whoever screws up in strategy blows their chance at being squad leader and tell that to them. Because it's going to be a long ten months of training for you guys with you just getting started." Zimm said and I nodded to the orders. "Yes Sir." I said and went to the next question regarding that.

"So I'm looking at qualifiers in your eyes regarding captain of the team and second in command, so rushing into it is one, getting cocky and it kills someone is another and a couple others, but you slow down, think about your your next move and work as one, right Sir?" I asked and he nodded to me smiling. "Exactly, and I can see you've got the acts of a true leader as does Flores, so you work hard in training now."

"You might just earn those positions, but remember, though in high school you were the leaders of the team, things changed so you have to exercise your leadership skills now when in combat training, okay. One of other thing, you better get your friends under control, before they start a brawl in here, otherwise that's another disqualifer here." he said and I chuckled and nodded. "Yes Sir, I'll take care of it." I said and went to join the sextet then as Dizzy looked at me as she said it.

"What they say exactly?" she asked and I explained that to her. "We had it right, they're going to set us up on the same team, so though we're regulated to different colors. It's like being shifted from high school to college of the sports two centuries ago and the guys that are used to playing one position get switched to another. Or someone who used to be captain is now undergoing a period of determination now." I said and she nodded. "Well if we're going under determination, back to the old taking charge kick."

"The ten of us need to work out our bonds with each other. But making sure no one does anything too reckless or crazy has just became our job, though trying to make sure we have our heads in the game is going to be a problem later here. And you were the captain of our jump ball team so like before I suggest you pull the taking charge maneuever, before someone get hit or worse." She told me and I nodded in agreement.

"But they want you and me to continue acting as we did then. But the first person to blow strategy gets their chance cut at being squad leader, by that I mean rushing right into it. Because here's the next lesson, you rush it and it's going to kill someone. Recklessness, rushing the net or not thinking is getting you disqualified in the running for squad leader, let alone second in command." I told her and she nodded to that.

"Which was our positions, quarterback may have lead the offensive, but the captain lead the entire team by wisdom and strategy at the time, you created our plays and we worked out which ones to use in every scrimmage every school year at the time. So we just work as one now. But starting now we have to get these guys under control, before they do something stupid, like those two, if they went to the same school together."

"You start taking charge like this, they're going to make you squad leader Johnny. Squad leader, if we were in high school, is captain of the team, you're acting like you did when we were playing." Dizz told me and I nodded, before I dodged a fork as it went flying across the room. "Alright the wise guy screwing around with the silverware better knock it off or you're going poke someone's eye out." I called out to my company then.

"We're college students and yet they're still acting like middle schoolers or high school students, I mean sure we're away from our parents, but we don't need to run wild here, but this is getting ridiculous right now." I said in exasperation as I looked at the twelve other members of our company. "Hey quit it!" "Hey you started it" "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it guys, knock it off already over there." I called out as I stood up.

"Thank you Rico, but you better deal with your friends, before they break the table next?" Zimm called out and I turned around to see the duo wrestling as the girls sat next to us. "What is it with these guys right now. They got too much sugar in their systems, because this is getting ridiculous right now?" Djana'D asked and I shrugged. "Not sure Jean, but at this rate, if the eight of us are migrating toward each other like this."

"Than our bonds as friends just got started." Dizzy said to her and I nodded in agreement with her opinion. "With the way this is going, I think it just reached that, six girls and fourteen boys in our company and the eight of us are acting like a new group of friends if we were in college. But do you guys feel that too, like we're supposed to be like this, I mean of twenty, eight of of us are acting on getting playful with each other?" Kitten asked and I nodded to him in agreement.

"Yeah I noticed, but if that says anything I think it's that we created our own gang now in training, since we gravitated over to each other. Half the company in one bunk, the other in the second and the eight of us are all comprised to the same barracks now, we're roommates now, so we're all part of the same squad now, but the eight of us are the ones that are getting together, just hanging out, playful competition."

"And not getting to annoyed with each other. If this what our version of our jump ball team is going to be like, best to make the best of it, we work as a team, win as a team, lose as a team, we're a family now, agreed." I said and the quintet nodded in agreement. "Agreed." they said together and I looked at the duo. "Hey guys, why not join us okay!" I called out and the duo moved to us then as the girls sat down then.

"You get the feeling that they're about to expect us to be the ringleaders of our company here?" Dizzy asked as she looked sideways at our commanders who had an amused look on their faces at our conversation and I started laughing as I answered her then. "Yeah I do, and after a slight tenseness last night, now we can really enjoy things during training. They're seeing us get playful with each other and it's turned into a new team."

"Our bonds if we keep it up like this are going to grow strong, you and me though, we act like we used when on the jump ball field. Though at this rate if Rothman over there is looking for some of it, he'd better think again, because he touches you like that, I'm going to beat the crap out of him." I said and she gave my hand a squeeze at that. "Johnny I know you care about me, but though I'm a girl, I can take care of myself."

"Don't worry so much, we're learning martial arts training now anyway, I'm a jump bal player. It's going to be fine." she said and I squeezed her hand. "Yeah well with us as team mates and acting as we used to, I'm going to get protective, though at this rate, if we all had a reason to join up, than we have something in common with each other." I said and then looked behind her and quickly gave the shout.

"Hey look out." I said quickly and she ducked as a spoon got catapulted across the room and I quickly grabbed it and stood up. "Alright who in my company did that this time you boneheads, are you trying to poke someone's eye out right now?!" I called out as I looked around the rest of my graduating class as the upper classman looked at us. "What's your problem rookie, can't take a joke!" I heard and looked at a guy further up.

Seeing the boy from across the room I looked at Shujumi then. "Is that Rothman Pete, Derek?" I asked in a low tone and they nodded. "Yeah that's him alright Johnny, you want to do this or should I." he asked and I said it with a low growl. "I'll take care of this, that was my best friend he nearly hit just now, not a fist fight, just a firm sparring match in the war of words now, and in the words of Sun Tzu."

"He will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight. Sure he's an upper classman, but we have the major in the room with us, along Zimm and the corporeal. I'm not letting him provoke me into a fist fight now right now, and not when it comes to protecting you girls with us just getting started, guys surround them." I said as I stood up. "Alright just what's your deal exactly pal. Are you just picking on the new recruits, because your rank matches your I.Q. or are you jealous right now."

"That the sergeant is satisfied that we're acting as a team, yours is an all male squadron, mine has three to six girls and you're picking on us, because we're the latest recruits. So what's that say exactly huh, picking on the new kids, if you're the hotshot, you just got some stiff competition now, because I'm the captain of my jump ball team, and we're skilled athletes so again knock it off and leave the girls alone and to answer you."

"Not when it nearly hurts someone I care about pal, do that again and you're getting it hard, and another thing, stop trying to hit the girls, or I will. Now sit down soldier!" I snapped in firm growl and he looked at me in shock. "What's your malfunction man?" he snapped and knowing the sergeant and corporeal were watching I said it firmly. "That girl you nearly hit is my best friend Rothman, and again, do that again and you're dead."

"She maybe a girl, but she's a kick ass jump ball player and we are skilled athletes, and it won't be me knocking your head off but her. Now stand down now." I said and she stood up next to me as the sextet all did the same as she leaned her back against my chest and I rested my hands on her shoulders then, before shifting position and wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my chin on her shoulder gently.

"You okay honey?" I asked her, putting emphasis on the word and she nodded. "Is she your girlfriend Rico?" he sneered and I smiled dangerously as I answered him. "Not quite, but believe me, if she was and you ever hurt her in anyway, I'd beat the crap out of you for it, before she knocked you through the wall. She came after me so we could watch each other's backs in training and in the real world here buddy."

"But where my female friends are concerned I'd do anything to protect them, she's my entire world, the girls in my company are my entire life now Roffman. But you're just squad mates, the eight of us, we're acting as a team, we're friends and we watch each other's backs. As to that, sure you're more experienced then we are, but soon enough we're at you're level, so watch out." I said smiling coolly as I looked at him then.

"You really want to test us where the girls are concerned Rothman, because you're getting way too cocky right now. You're fighting with your back to the wall in a vocal sparring match and no one from your squad is coming to back you up right now. While the eight of us are acting as one. So tell me, who's going to win the fight if you're trying to start one here with the five of us." Shajumi added as he crossed his arms then.

"That's a very good question right now and one you should consider, Private, because he's very correct, being a team you work as one. You're outnumbered 8 to 1 Roffman, a soldier knows when to look at the odds when stacked against him and back down. And if you're not bothering too, you're not going to make it in the field of battle, so back to your seat now soldier." The major said sternly and Roffman looked at me warily then.

As he looked at them, then at me and joined his squad then as we relaxed and the major walked up to us. "Nicely done Rico, that's the skill of a true leader, we don't use violence unless we have to. So you and Flores are close, huh?" he asked and we nodded. "Yes Sir, she's my best friend in high school, we were team mates on our jump ball team, she's the quarterback, I'm the captain of the team Sir." I told him and he nodded to me.

"Uh huh, well if you continue taking charge like this you might make team leader, but remember, a leader guides the team and looks out for his team mates. And you six let's try to keep the training from getting too rowdy on the arena shall we." he said and we all said it together. "Yes Sir, we won't Sir." we said in unison and he nodded as he left us and the eight of us started laughing as she said it to me.

"Thanks for the protection, but I can take care of myself Johnny, but it's back to I watch your back, you watch mine again." she said and I smiled as I tightened my arms around her and she snuggled into my chest. "Yup, with us together again, no distractions, we can be like we used to, I'm sorry for my attitude before Dizz, second chances. We got a chance now." I said and she gave me a hug and I tightened my arms around her


	2. 2: Taking Charge And New Friendships

**New Relationships And Bonds**

 **Warnings: In this story it's going to be a what if Dizzy and the Lieutenant survived the attack that killed them both. As he moves on with his life with Dizzy at his side as he rebuilds his life and begins to heal with Dizzy and Ace always with him after this.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the characters, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to to author and the movie company.**

 **Chapter 2: Fresh Start and Training Begins**

"Whatever's coming these next 8 to 9 months should be interesting, but if there's one thing I know we have to depend on each other for everything now. You and me now, if whoever leads our color team, does the jump first before we think out the best plan that could get them killed in simulation. So we work as one, think it out and do careful strategy, like our play book, Dizz." I said and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"You remember what Racjzek said, the last question he gave us, well we got the answer to that, a citizen makes the survival of the human race their personal responsibility. Defending it with their life, a civilian does not, we're being trained to kill and it's our job to protect our planet and colony ring by destroying the bugs. But in order to do that, it's we got to play it smart, back to the old stand by honey." I said and she smiled at me.

"Honey?" Ace repeated and we smiled. "She's my best friend from our home town, the fight you over heard last night was I'm scared she could be killed in combat at the moment. Our conversation in the dance, before separating from my girlfriend was part of it, we knew once high school ended we'd never see each other again. But to prevent that, she came after me to keep me focused." I said and the quintet all nodded to me then.

Taking that remark, she switched positions and took the seat next to me then at that remark as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and Shujumi looked over his shoulder at Rothman at that and he nodded. "Alright let us have it, who is this teacher you mentioned right now?" he asked me gently and I explained that. "He was our history teacher and favorite teacher, but he taught us certain things now in high school here."

"Not least of which is taking time in training, no rushing the net and thinking through your moves, I wasn't sure if he was a soldier or not. But what I do know is he got involved in our playbook when going over moves this year. Before we finished the year, but he offered several good ones that she and I can put to use this year." I told him and he nodded as the quintet gave a nod as to the news as they exchanged smiles then.

"So what's this you're debating now?" Kat asked and I explained that to her. "We're in a period of determination, regarding training to see who makes squad leader. If they put us on the same team, but this was something my teacher always talked about. But here's my point now, jumping the net too soon can get you killed and whoever it is. That you're leading into battle, so take your time, think out your moves and think it through."

"She and I do this all the time, now that the distraction is done, I can actually enjoy this finally, but we're partial scientists and my best friend is in game in theory." I told her and she nodded to the news. "So what are you suggesting here at the moment?" Kitten asked and she smiled at that. "If the six of us are on one team and the rest of the squadron on the other, when in doubt, go back to what you know." I said and Dizz smiled at that idea.

"Use our playbook in jump ball for our training if they put us both on the same team?" she said and I nodded. "Yeah that's it exactly, you and me, captain of the team and quarterback, we put that to use. As we work out the right move, as the squadron is going under a POD for squadron leader now, so we just do this by thinking it out. And before whoever's leading us gets reckless here." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Yeah good idea everything that he used to tell us was made clear now, but if he's really back on the job, it means that he's waiting for us to work this into careful strategy. With being team mates for four to seven years leading into now, we have to put that to use, now though. I'm sure Mr. Racjzek would agree when I say this, but to survive, it's time we become our team mate selves again, back to working as one together."

"But things change, and though you're sending her messages, it takes weeks between messages incoming from her and it's clear to me. Something else came up, but you lose your focus in the laser tag and capture the flag course, that's going to kill you. So stay focused, but whoever our team leader in the color teams is, he's going to jump the net. So what's the call Johnny?" she asked and I smiled as I answered her as I said it gently.

"You jump the net too soon, that could get you and whoever's with you killed or captured, you and me, we take our time, watch each other's backs and we pull it off. Though us being athletes, we're partial scientists as well, so we put biology and physics class into it. But either way, we were the best in science class, so we look at this as in a half soldier/half scientist kind of way and to quote Newton right now at the moment."

"For every action there is an equal opposite reaction, case in point, is our team leader, whoever it is, decides to barge right in and as a result he gets shot. So instead of doing that, we hold back, work out our strategy and that way we pull it off." I said and she nodded, smiling, just as she was answering me, I heard Ace look up at that. "What are you saying that as the latest recruits, we take our time, instead of jumping into it."

"In training these next ten months?" he asked and we nodded. "Alright, alright, to explain this better to you, say you're taking your time when on the capture flag course. And your team leader, without asking for opinions, decides to jump right in there and not realizing your opponent is waiting in ambush, what happens." I said and he nodded. "He gets shot and loses his shot at squad leader." he said and I nodded to him gently.

"Yeah precisely, that's exactly the point to this, think it through, work as a team and we win every battle, but work as one, you win every battle..." I said and the seven smiled. "At odds with each other and it tears the team apart, different color teams, but so what, we're a team and as a team, we take care of each other." Kat said and I nodded as she sat on my left as we discussed this gently as I felt eyes on me then at that.

"I think your way of strategy is getting their attention if most of these jar heads never do that, but then most, if not all of us, were jump ball players. And we all share one thing in common and it's going by careful strategy when in the field. But as you said you're a scientist man and combined with that. We have detailed ideas of human anatomy and in some cases the bugs themselves and it just make a more efficient killing machine."

"Though what I will say right now, is if you're getting the lessons he's trying to teach us, but if your teacher was trying to teach you something. I think you channeled him if you're trying to lead the team yourself right now, Johnny." Jean added and the five of us looked sideways at them and saw that Zimm, the corporeal and the major were all looking at us with bemused smiles and I knew they were listening to me take charge.

"Like the sergeant said, we have to depend on each for our lives and instead of getting reckless. It's by thinking it through, careful strategy and watching each other's backs, so when on the capture of the flag take it slow." I said and the sextet nodded. "Who's ending up on what color team exactly, with close to 24 of us in the squad here?" Kitten asked and before I could say it, I heard the Zimm answer that question.

"Color teams start next week, but for the next ten days you're under going fitness training Smith, but half of your bunk is on one team. And the other on another, and it's the same for the rest of your class." he said and we nodded as he looked at us gently. "Cadets, Flores, Rico, we need to talk after breakfast." the major said and we nodded as we then exchanged looks as he walked back into the room after heading for his office.

"Is there's a problem Major?" she asked and he smiled. "No Cadet, but I just heard from the lieutenant, he said if you prove yourselves, he's requesting a transfer from normal operations to his unit. The Roughnecks are the select elite who are the ones that exterminated the bugs on multiple occasions." he said and we exchanged looks. "This lieutenant chose us, if we get the next year as the latest members of his unit."

"Uh don't take this the wrong way Sir, but why would he be requesting us specifically, we just graduated a week ago. Do we know him by any chance?" I asked and he chuckled as he answered me. "He said to mention his last piece of advice to you at the dance, and with it mentioned the game, you pulled the flip six three hole. And ended the game with your team winning it against Tesla High school, and your rival for Ibanez."

"Is Zander something, before you decided to get into the military, son." he said and hearing him say that I felt my heart start lifting at that as I answered him as she looked at me at that. "Who's Zander?" she asked quickly and I said it firmly. "He's the defense that knocked me off my feet before you got me to focus, Dizz. It's the old remark of all's fair in love and war just came into it and he's also at fleet, and possibly with her."

"Sir would you consider fleet with fleet, infantry with infantry in this case, where relationships are concerned?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, but fleet and infantry don't mix where matters of the heart are concerned. Flores maybe under your command, but that doesn't change anything, I heard your conversation. Make the best of the next few months together, that's his advice as well." he said and we nodded to him as I said it.

"So the lieutenant knows and remembers my last game at the high school and he said to bring that up. We knew he had the personality of a soldier, but I didn't think he was once in M.I.." I said and he chuckled. "He was, in fact that's how he lost his arm, he got hit by one of the tanker bugs, the ones that spew fire." he said and I nodded firmly. "Carmen went into Fleet, because it takes mathematics and calculus to work through it."

"But it's athletics in our cases, but I won the final game for us, before the dance that night." I told him and he nodded. "Yes and in some cases he recommended you two using your moves in jump ball during training. By that I mean on the capture the flag course, and that having you two in the same color team should help. He said prior to Ibanez coming into the picture, it was you, Flores and Jenkins, as a trio."

"With Jenkins in star side R&D, Games in theory, you two are going to be our top trainees. But keep in mind, that when it switches from games and right into live ammo. You make a mistake and it can and will kill someone. That's his message to you son, so stay focused, or it's going to get your team killed with you." he said and I nodded as I heard the words spoken in a different voice and hid a smile as I answered him.

"Alright if he knows that then he obviously knows the added reason why she chose to come with me, because I kept getting distracted by Carmen Ibanez." I said and he nodded firmly. "Yes and he said when in training stay focused or you're going to get hurt when it goes from practice to live ammo, son." he said and I nodded to him. "Yeah thats what I thought, well if it means we get to see him again, it's working over time."

"I guess you heard my words spoken in his voice at one point or another, if he's a lieutenant I'm guessing first or second class, right Sir?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes he's a first class, but he retired before becoming a teacher son. Hopefully this doesn't mean he's got to reactivate at the current moment here. But if it does, he's made a decision that he's having you and Flores back under his tutelage later on, son."

"As to that, hearing you chose his department, he made a recommendation to have you training under me and Zimm now. Although I wasn't expecting to have both of you training under us. But for the time being, try to keep your unit under control after what just happened, okay." The major said with a bemused smile and we both nodded. "Sir yes Sir." We said together as he went to join the duo then as we looked at them.

Ending our conversation at that we exchanged looks at that remark. "Great, just when we think we can set aside our past, we hear something like this. I knew he had the attitude of a soldier, but I didn't think he was in the military." I said to her and she nodded. "Well with the fact that we're together, we better take this time to put it to use, because if I'm right we can use our jump ball moves." she said and I nodded to her.

"Squad leader is the same as captain of the team, Dizz, though with that, with us undergoing training games and capture the flag. It's going from fun and games to live ammo later and with that in mind right now. You're all I have left from our graduating right now with everyone scattered all over the federation right now." I said and she smiled softly at that remark, as she answered me, with a slight smile at the remark then.

"You and Ace start arguing over the position don't push it right now, or it's getting you knocked off the platform, when on the track, Johnny. I mean the last few times you lost your focus the guy knocks you off your feet, I know you're the jealous type. But you let this cause you to lose your focus you're going to make a mistake in training later. So you have to stay focused here at the moment." she said and I nodded with a sigh then.

"If anything, if it results in trouble, it's not me that I destroyed my career it's possibly whoever she's seeing over there now that we're separated. But if Racjzek could consider this as anything, it's I didn't learn from one mistake and made another. My mistake is I never suggested we cool things down, before we left for training. And she meets whoever she saw over there right now." I said and she nodded as she answered me.

"Yeah exactly, that's exactly the point of this, she couldn't handle the biology lesson and lost control of her stomach. You, Carl and I are all partial scientists and he's working in games in theory to give us an edge if we have to go to war. While you and I are on the front lines we're being trained to kill here, so as you said the pain is in our minds. So if you stop feeling it and you can use it, which is what Racjzek used to tell us in class."

"Something happens, and you channel that pain, or anger, into fighting the bugs, but for now you got me and the guys keeping you company till we see the others again. In the mean time we just make the best of our time in training together here now." she said to me and I nodded to her as I smiled at that as Kitten looked at us at that. "Alright who is this lieutenant if he told you guys that, Rico?" he asked and she chuckled as she said it.

"Possibly our history teacher, he's got the personality of a career soldier though if he's really this lieutenant the major mentioned. It's he had a soft spot for us specifically, we were his favorite students, but it was us, Carmen Ibanez and Carl Jenkins. In truth that's what he meant, but being squad leader it's not based on skills or athletics. It's based on thinking strategies, know your opponent and you defeat them."

"And I know Johnny so well that we can read each other like a book, that's why I came after him, to protect him from a loss of concentration, he's my best friend. And I'm not losing him to the bugs, because he can't concentrate." she said and and the sextet nodded in understanding as I smiled. "And never mine the surname guys, just call him by name, he's got only one piece left of our old life and I'm it at the moment now."

"But I think that the trio are planning on putting him and me on the same team, but if that's the case right now. Then you guys are on the other, but our bunk is being split into two teams, and Racjzek ordered, or suggested to put us together, so I can get him to focus." she said and I chuckled at that. "Yeah me too and love you too, Dizz, though once Carmen sees you standing behind me with the guys in the message I sent her."

"And she's going to know I'm enjoying us being together like we always were at the time." I said and he chuckled at that. "She's probably not going to care about that, though she may say that, if we have a war break out. Our mistakes are not keeping in touch with her, and her thinking that your cheating on her with me now Johnny. I mean think it over if Zander is with her, she's going to turn to him at the time."

"You're with me and we each have our best friends, but the longer it takes to right back the more it's going to result in either of you thinking that the other mate. Now, is cheating on the other, but she's a helm jockey, I'm your exact match in everything here. And to the point that, with a newly created team, to us, the quintet and me, it's she broke your heart and none of us are going to see her the same way again."

"It's going to be the same thing to her and her friends at fleet, but if she's the one who sends it and it results in a training accident. Then nothing is saving her reputation if it gets a member of our team killed, and the person who made the mistake from quitting out of their guilt it happened. Because we lost two friends because of her and nearly you with them, so for right now we just wait and see what happens right now here."

"But today I think he's mostly got us in the physical fitness test as we get started on the obstacle course." she said and I nodded in agreement to that remark then. "So what are we looking at if this girl she's talking about is the reason you're here?" Ace asked and I sighed. "Like you pegged us, my parents and I weren't citizens at the time, but her father was, and with that, I was sick of being treated like this from him."

"To him, my parents and I were riffraffs, and with it we were from a very expensive portion of B.A. She and I, Dizz and me, we grew up in a normal life. But we weren't that type of rich kids, I was working over time for scholarships and as was she. So we could get into college, but my parents wanted me to go to Harvard at the time. Which explains this, but whatever Peter mentioned was just it at the moment right now in this case."

"But with us as adults what we choose in our career was up to us and I chose a term of service as a result, though now this could lead to backfiring which is what she really meant, Ace." I said and he nodded as he answered me smiling. "So what was your position at B.A. exactly?" he asked and she smiled as she answered that. "I was quarterback and he was captain of the team, but we've been friends since we were ten."

"Until Carmen came into the picture, but the added act in my case was, as we got older, I started feeling more then friendship towards him. But seven months in basic training, its enough to put our bonds back into place now." she said and he nodded. "Uh huh, and I guess with you guys being popular, some dumb jock was trying to mess with her and you went alpha male, man." he asked and I nodded, as I was answering, Jean said it.

"Johnny, we got trouble." she said and I quickly looked up at that as Kat repeated that remark. "Ah shit, not again, we got trouble!" Kat said and I looked up. Just as he was answering I heard a crash followed by a fight breaking out and turned, seeing two members of my squadron in a fight with Rothman, I quickly stood up. Seeing Chris Sharpe tear her arm free of Rothman's grip and I took charge and shouted a warning.

"Alright both of you freeze now, ten hut!" I shouted and they froze up automatically and I quickly moved to them as she and Ace got up. "What the hell is going on over here, and Rothman just what is your problem exactly right now. And are you trying to wash out of the academy right now, you knuckleheads. The three of us are new recruits and you're getting into a fight?" I asked and they swallowed as Walker said it to me.

"He got into a fight with Sharpe and grabbed her and I yanked his hand off of her arm and that's what started this, Cap." Walker said and I nodded. "You okay Chris?" I asked and she nodded, shakily. "If I'm squad leader that's fine if you want to call me that you three and with that in mind, are you blind or are you too stupid realize right now. That you're not alone in here and sexual harassment is enough to get you evicted here."

"Alright Rothman what did I just say, are you trying to get the boss's wrath falling on you, because this is a good way to do it?" I said and he swallowed at that. "Don't bother answering that you weren't thinking at all and sexual harassment. And in eyesight and hearing range of every superior officer in the room is enough to get you in trouble right now." I told him and he paled as he got ready to answer me at that remark.

"Yes and he's right Private what did I just say about this when the girls are not even part of your squadron, keep your hands to yourself. And this is the last and final warning young man, one more strike, and that is it, now get back to your table right now, cadet." I heard from Zimm and he quickly left at that as I turned to him with a sigh. "Damn it, what idiot tries this in front of three superior officers: two NCO's and an enlisted one."

"Because attacking a girl like this in hearing range and in line of sight of said is enough to get you thrown out of the academy?" I said and they sighed. "A bonehead not realizing or thinking before he acts right now son, and that's the second time. And in six months, nice work son that was fast thinking to prevent a fight from getting worse." the Major said gently and I nodded as I answered him with a sigh as I looked at them.

"Believe me, preventing repeated fights from breaking out between us and his squad is wearing thin on my patience right now." I said and he nodded as he watched Dizz as she moved to my side and wrap an arm around my back gently. "Well you have the tone of a career soldier if you take charge this fast right now. I take it the slang Walker used was your rank on your jumpball team?" he asked and we nodded as I answered him.

"Yes Sir, that's what the guys and the trio, Parker, Anderson and Dizz called me in practice, as captain of the team. I took charge, before our coach had to break it up, at one point I had to do it with some jerk when he cornered Anderson in the locker room. And I laid into him, but though the girls can defend themselves, they still need us guys protecting them." I said and he nodded as Chris leaned into my other side then.

"Well two demonstrations in one day of a very skilled team leader, that makes it clear that if you continue showing the right attitude and capabilities. You're going to earn that position, but remember what the lieutenant taught and what we add on to it." he said and I nodded. "And Flores is right, for now the next week it's the physical fitness test and the obstacle course son, so get something to eat, you need the energy."

"Because it's going to be a very long day today." he said and we nodded as I looked at Walker and Sharpe. "Guys for the sake of safety in numbers, I think you ten better join us over here, in case he tries that a second time. Because frankly I'm getting tired of heading off repeated fights between us and him. Because his arrogance is going to be the self destruct switch if this keeps up." I said and they nodded in agreement to that.

As the ten grabbed their trays and moved to the table right in front of us as the ten of us had one table and they had the other. "Two fights in a half an hour, this guy just doesn't know when to quit right now." Jean said in disgust and I nodded. "Well one things for sure, for our squadron, we have to make sure that pervert doesn't gets you girls alone, Jean." Shujumi said in response as Sharpe turned around at that remark.

"For the sake of safety in numbers best to have us surrounded when he tries it, Pete, or the next argument turned altercation. The cause is a fight and effect is going to result in you beating the crap out of him next, he attacks one of us in the showers later." she said and we nodded. "Alright that cuts it, if it means keeping you six surrounded, us guys are guarding the showers when you're in there." I said and the sextet nodded in agreement.

"Alright wise guy, start with the pranks when I'm doing radio messages and you're getting a pillow taken to your head buster." I added and the sextet started laughing at that as he nodded to me. "Us living in the same dorm after two weeks of being together bro, and us being athletes as well. The results are someone is going to start something if that does happen, so the person that starts it better get ready to duck later."

"Especially if the Corporeal or the Sergeant comes into the room." he said, before the corporeal answered that, bemused. "Either of us get hit while you're screwing around and you're busted, buster, so watch where you aim those, understand." he said and the ten of us said it together. "Sir, yes Sir." We said and they nodded, with a slight smile. "Alright pull yourselves together." Dizz said as we tried to keep from laughing then.


End file.
